


Antigua

by canadasuperhero



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Ficlet, Multi, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadasuperhero/pseuds/canadasuperhero
Summary: Why Bruce thought he could escape two super spies is beyond ken





	Antigua

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older work from 2012

 

"I thought SHIELD had stopped sending agents after me."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Doctor Banner. Director Fury would never send us to Antigua."  
  
"Yeah. We decided to stalk you to a tropical paradise all on our own."  
  
They hadn't really; Barton's unrepentant grin coupled with Romanova's banal expression was answer enough to that but neither of them seemed inclined to immediately taze him into submission before dragging him in for medical experimentation so he let it slide for now.  
  
 "Well I wouldn't want to get in the way of your vacation. You just let me know where you're staying and I'll kee--" Bruce trails off as Barton's smile takes on a more sheepish bent.  
  
Romanova, of course, looks much less guilty. "Stark was feeling very generous this week."  
  
"Was he feeling generous by choice?"  
  
She answers breezily and without pause. "He chose to let me have access to Stark systems."  
  
"Did he know that at the time?"  
  
"Of course he did; I was Pepper's personal assistant at the time."  
  
Bruce couldn't help the smile that starts edging it's way to the corners of his mouth; Barton is giggling into the map like a child and he can see Romanova pinching at the man's neck in rebuke. Although he suspects that Barton's shades are still masking deep exhaustion, the two of them are loose, looking much more comfortable in their skins then they had during the invasion.  
  
"I don't really have much of a choice here, do I?"  
  
Barton's reply is to reach over and shoulder one of Bruce's bags. "I hear Hermitage Bay is big on privacy. It's a good thing we called ahead and made sure we could all share a cottage, huh Doc? I'd hate for you to feel lonely."  
  
"Of course you would."

 


End file.
